You're the other half of me – The half I'll always need
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Recueil d'OS. FROSTIRON. - Et si on s'intéressait un peu à la vie quotidienne de Tony et de Loki ?
1. OS n1

**Titre :** _You're the other half of me – The half I'll always need_ (titre inspiré des paroles de la chanson « Better In Stereo » de Dove Cameron – oui, je regarde les séries Disney, et alors ? ;P)

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable

**Genres :** Romance / Humor

**Personnages :** Tony Stark &amp; Loki (FROSTIRON!)

**Résumé :** Recueil d'OS. FROSTIRON. - Et si on s'intéressait un peu à la vie quotidienne de Tony et de Loki ?

* * *

**~ 1. _Blagues de cheveux_ ~**

Loki adorait prendre soin de ses cheveux, c'était un de ses passes-temps favoris (non, la domination du monde ne comptait pas dans la liste, il avait été possédé par Thanos lors de cette histoire). Il passait facilement une heure chaque jour dans la salle de bains rien que pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Il les lavait souvent, avec des shampoings, des après-shampoings et des soins professionnels et spécialisés. Ensuite, il les coiffait, en prenant son temps pour les démêler, les brosser, les plaquer sur son crâne, les sécher au sèche-cheveux et parfois même les lisser.

Tony s'amusait beaucoup de cette habitude, et le lui faisait savoir au moyen de gentilles taquineries et de quelques blagues.

S'il y avait bien une blague de Tony à Loki qu'il fallait retenir, c'était celle du lendemain de l'anniversaire du fils d'Howard Stark.

Le Jotun avait beaucoup bu pendant la soirée, et s'était réveillé le lendemain avec une grosse gueule de bois. Cela n'avait pas affecté ses habitudes capillaires – on ne peut pas contrôler un TOC –, et il s'était lavé les cheveux avec ce qu'il lui avait semblé être son shampoing habituel.

Mais lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche et avait vu son reflet dans le miroir, il avait hurlé de frayeur. Ses cheveux étaient devenus rose !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tony entra dans la salle de bains, hilare. Mais lorsque ce dernier vit le rose Barbie sur les cheveux de l'Asgardien ainsi que son air furieux, son rire redoubla d'intensité et bientôt il roula sur le sol en se tenant les côtes.

\- J'exige des excuses, Anthony Edward Stark ! hurla le Dieu des Mensonges, hors de lui et encore sous le choc de sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

Le susnommé Stark se tordit de rire encore cinq bonnes minutes, avant de retrouver un semblant de calme, même si des larmes de son fou rire passé perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux. Il ne nia pas être l'auteur de la blague.

\- Du calme, Loks... ce n'est qu'une teinture temporaire, dans trois jours ça aura disparu !

\- Trois jours ? s'étrangla son interlocuteur. Je vais avoir les cheveux rose pendant trois longues journées ?... Je vais être la risée des Avengers, même Thor ne pourra pas se retenir de rire de moi... continua-t-il de se lamenter.

\- Eh ! C'est rien, ça pourrait être pire, mon chéri.

\- Et explique-moi _comment_ est-ce que ça pourrait être pire, _Tony _? gronda Loki.

\- J'aurais pu remplacer ton shampoing par une teinture permanente. Mais rose aussi, hein !

Pour toute réponse, Tony se fit mettre à la porte de sa propre salle de bains par un Loki absolument hors de lui.

De nos jours, Loki a toujours honte de cette histoire, et va se cacher dans sa chambre à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'évoque devant lui.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Voilà, j'ai commencé un petit recueil sur le FrostIron, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour cette histoire, j'avoue m'être inspirée de ma propre tendance à m'occuper de mes cheveux comme d'un trésor royal, et de la réaction que j'aurais pu avoir si un certain plaisantin s'était amusé à me les teindre, que ce soit en rose ou de n'importe quelle couleur en fait. xD Et puis, je sais pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment les cheveux de Loki m'obsèdent. O_o'

(Écrit le 17 mars 2014. Amélioré le 19 mars 2014.)

Juste une petite précision : je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai l'OS n°2, car je n'ai pas encore planché dessus, et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais le faire car je m'occupe de trois mille projets de fanfictions en même temps. xD


	2. OS n2

**Titre :** _You're the other half of me – The half I'll always need_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable

**Genres :** Romance / Humor

**Personnages :** Tony Stark &amp; Loki (FROSTIRON!)

**Résumé :** Recueil d'OS. FROSTIRON. - Et si on s'intéressait un peu à la vie quotidienne de Tony et de Loki ?

* * *

**~ 2. _Chanter sous la douche_ ~**

_Nous avons précédemment suivi les péripéties de Loki et de ses magnifiques cheveux soudainement devenus rose. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Tony d'être pris en flagrant délit de drôle d'habitude._

_En effet, notre Iron Man... chante sous la douche ! Non, ce n'est pas un crime, mais c'est super marrant à imaginer, n'empêche._

_Trêve de bavardages, passons à l'histoire._

Tous les Avengers – et par là entendons Natasha Romanoff (NdA : honneur aux femmes !), Thor, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers et... Loki – s'étaient installés à la Tour Stark – ou plutôt Tour A, car elle n'avait pas encore terminé sa reconstruction – afin d'y établir comme un quartier général, une sorte de planque où ils pouvaient tous se retrouver entre deux missions ou deux super batailles contre les méchants.

Sur le papier, l'idée avait l'air cool. Dans la vraie vie, c'est autre chose.

Thor ne s'adaptait pas à la technologie midgardienne et donc finissait par casser quelques objets high-tech, tels que la télévision ou encore le micro-ondes.

Clint, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, passait sa journée affalé sur le large canapé du salon, en survêtement, à regarder des films en grignotant tout et n'importe quoi, au grand dam de Natasha.

Steve se levait tôt, allait shooter dans quelques sacs de sable dans la salle d'entraînement de la Tour ou bien alors sortait courir dans les rues de New York. Ensuite, il allait prendre une douche.

Sauf qu'il chantait. Tous les jours. Et très fort. Et donc ça réveillait tout le monde de bonne heure, et jamais de bonne humeur.

Tony se moquait de lui, le comparant à un prétendant de télé-crochets du style d'X-Factor, mais toujours en lui recommandant de prendre des cours, parce que lorsqu'il chantait, ça ressemblait beaucoup à « _une baleine soufflant dans une trompette bouchée par un chat en colère _», tout en assurant haut et fort qu'en tout cas, ce n'était pas lui, Iron Man, qui allait chanter sous la douche. Dans ces moments-là, Steve semblait avoir très envie de s'enterrer trois kilomètres sous terre, Clint riait comme une baleine (NdA : non, je n'ai aucun problème avec les grosses bébêtes qui vivent sous l'eau, pourquoi cette question ? xD), et Loki regardait Tony avec un air dubitatif.

Le Dieu des Mensonges était persuadé que l'Iron Man chantait lui aussi sous la douche, malgré ce qu'il en disait. Il aurait juré l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois.

Pour vérifier sa théorie, un matin, il se leva sans faire un bruit, se rendit dans la salle de bains et se camoufla sous un sort d'invisibilité.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Tony entra peu de temps après, se déshabilla en étouffant un bâillement et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, il commença à chantonner un air d'AC/DC, persuadé d'être seul dans la pièce.

Loki choisit ce moment-là pour réapparaître, et Tony fit un bond de trois mètres en le voyant se matérialiser tout d'un coup devant lui.

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas toi qui chanterais sous la douche, ironisa l'Asgardien.

\- C'est pas du tout c'que tu crois, bredouilla l'autre homme, le corps couvert de savon, tentant d'éteindre le jet d'eau.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est la seule et unique fois que tu chantes du AC/DC en prenant ta douche, fit Loki, pas dupe.

\- Exactement, j'voulais juste tester le concept. C'pas mon truc, j'trouve.

L'Asgardien ricana, mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne croyait pas Tony, Tony savait qu'il ne le croyait pas, alors à quoi bon continuer la discussion. Il sortit de la salle de bains sans un mot, mais plutôt en sifflotant son excellente humeur.

\- Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde, lâcha Tony dans un soupir.

* * *

**Petit commentaire :** Sont trop mignons ces deux-là, je trouve. * cœur *

Je change le rating de la fic de T à M, car j'ai prévu d'écrire un lemon dans l'un des prochains OS.

* * *

(Écrit le 24 mars 2014. Amélioré le 26 mars 2014.)

* * *

**Le troisième OS sera publié dimanche prochain. Bonne semaine ! =D**


	3. OS n3

**Titre :** _You're the other half of me – The half I'll always need_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable

**Genres :** Romance / Humor

**Personnages :** Tony Stark &amp; Loki (FROSTIRON!)

**Résumé :** Recueil d'OS. FROSTIRON. - Et si on s'intéressait un peu à la vie quotidienne de Tony et de Loki ?

* * *

**~ 3. _Comptine_ ~**

Tony savait qu'il allait se faire tuer par Loki dès qu'il mettrait l'orteil dans la chambre conjugale : il avait passé la journée dans son atelier, complètement accaparé par son nouveau projet « _ultra-confidentiel top-secret_ », et n'avait pas respecté la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

C'est donc avec hésitation, un rictus stressé collé sur son visage, qu'il commença à ouvrir, avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas coutumière, la porte de la chambre.

Première surprise de la soirée : malgré l'heure tardive – presque minuit –, son compagnon ne l'attendait pas en tapant du pied.

Tony eut alors l'idée d'aller vérifier dans la chambre du dernier arrivé à la villa de Malibu. Et là, seconde surprise de la soirée : Loki était assis à côté du berceau de leur fils, et lui chantait d'une voix douce une comptine !

L'Asgardien dut sentir l'arrivée du Midgardien, et se retourna vivement vers lui en s'arrêtant brusquement au beau milieu d'une phrase.

\- Tu daignes enfin réapparaître parmi les vivants, _Anthony_, lâcha Loki d'une voix basse et d'un ton cinglant.

Tony eut presque peur du regard noir que lui lança son mari.

\- Désolé chéri, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses. Tu étais sensé t'occuper de Matt aujourd'hui, mais comme toujours tu as préféré disparaître et t'enfermer avec tes armures.

Ouch ! Loki n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Mais Tony n'allait pas protester, il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Après tout, l'Asgardien n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Comment va le petit ? demanda Tony, tentant de dissiper l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée dans la pièce suite aux paroles de Loki.

\- Il a des coliques, alors je lui ai chanté une berceuse asgardienne pour le calmer et l'endormir. Et apparemment, ça a marché.

Tony s'approcha du berceau et contempla le fin visage du poupon, qui dormait paisiblement en serrant son doudou contre lui. Pour les deux hommes, Matt était vraiment le plus beau petit garçon du monde.

\- Tu viens te coucher ? proposa Tony.

\- J'arrive, lui répondit Loki.

* * *

**Petit commentaire :** Voui, ils sont trop mignons dans cet OS, les deux papas-poule. xD

* * *

(Écrit le 24 mars 2014. Amélioré le 26 mars 2014.)

* * *

**Quatrième OS la semaine prochaine. Bonne semaine ! =D**


	4. OS n4

**Titre :** _You're the other half of me – The half I'll always need_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable

**Genres :** Romance / Humor

**Personnages :** Tony Stark &amp; Loki (FROSTIRON!)

**Résumé :** Recueil d'OS. FROSTIRON. - Et si on s'intéressait un peu à la vie quotidienne de Tony et de Loki ?

* * *

**~ 4. _Oh zut, je me suis trompé de chambre ?_ ~**

Depuis que Thor avait décidé d'installé Loki, banni sur Terre par Odin, à la Tour Stark avec lui pour le surveiller, le passe-temps préféré de Tony était de faire des farces à l'ancien Dieu du Mensonge.

Entre le shampoing remplacé par du sable, le chocolat chaud salé, la soudaine coupure de l'eau chaude sous la douche, ou encore la teinture « _parfaitement involontaire, je te l'assure_ » de ses vêtements en rose, le pauvre Loki croyait qu'il ne verrait jamais la fin des mauvaises blagues de Stark.

Tout le monde à la Tour savait que Tony était l'auteur de ces coups pendables, mais comme personne ne l'avait encore attrapé dans la préparation d'une de ses farces, il n'était que suspecté, à défaut d'avoir des preuves tangibles. Bruce avait essayé de demander à JARVIS les bandes de vidéo-surveillance de la Tour, mais l'IA faisait toujours la sourde oreille, préférant apparemment couvrir les traces de son créateur.

Une nuit, Tony décida de pousser le niveau un peu plus haut, et d'entrer dans la chambre de Loki afin de lui couper quelques mèches de cheveux. Il savait que dès le réveil, le dieu nordique se regardait dans le miroir, et donc qu'il ferait une attaque en voyant sa chevelure saccagée. L'ingénieur eut un rire sadique dans sa tête.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu cette nuit-là.

Tony se leva à trois heures du matin, attrapa la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait rangée dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit, et se glissa à pas de loup jusqu'à la chambre de Loki. Il en ouvrit la porte tout doucement, et elle lui fit plaisir en ne grinçant pas.

Loki était profondément endormi, le visage éclairé par les lumières de la ville qui s'étalait au loin derrière la large baie vitrée qui couvrait tout un mur de la pièce. Le comploteur avança à pas feutrés jusqu'au lit, et se prépara à exécuter son plan.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage paisible de Loki. Il se surprit à penser qu'endormi, leur ancien ennemi n'avait plus cet air dangereux qu'il arborait pendant la journée. Sa respiration était lente, calme et régulière, et il n'émanait de lui non plus de la menace, mais de la douceur. Son corps était détendu, et complètement emmêlé dans les draps.

Tony eut un sursaut de conscience. Après plus de cinq minutes à fixer Loki, il finit par décider d'abandonner son plan. Non, ce n'était pas un lâche, mais il n'avait plus le cœur à faire ça, se répétait-il dans sa tête pour se convaincre.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait sans bruit afin de quitter la pièce, il sentit une main lui agripper fortement le bras.

C'était Loki, qui s'était réveillé.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ? vociféra l'Asgardien.

Tony tourna la tête vers lui, et croisa son regard, dans lequel se reflétaient les lumières de l'extérieur.

\- Chuis complèt'ment cuit, répondit l'ingénieur, tentant de paraître saoûl. J'voulais retourner dans ma chambre, sans allumer les lumières pour pas réveiller tout l'monde, mais j'me suis gouré et j'suis rentré dans la tienne. Juré, si tu m'lâches le bras, j'sors et j'r'viens plus.

Loki le fixa, dubitatif.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sorti ce soir, alors vous n'avez pas pu vous saouler dans les bars.

\- Qui a dit qu'on d'vait sortir pour s'bourrer la gueule ?

\- Vous ne sentez pas l'alcool, Stark. Quelle est la vraie raison de votre intrusion dans ma chambre ? Vous vouliez me faire une autre de vos _blagues _? Laissez-moi réfléchir... Peut-être me couper les cheveux dans la nuit avec les ciseaux que vous tenez dans la main, et que vous avez oublié de cacher, n'ayant pas prévu que je me réveillerais ?

\- T'es carrément parano, mon pote. C'pas du tout mon genre d'faire ça, t'sais bien. Et puis, t'as pas la preuve que c'est moi qui t'ai fait tout ces coups pendables depuis que t'es ici, alors m'accuse pas sans preuves, ok ?

Ils se fixèrent un moment, yeux mordorés contre yeux émeraude. Loki soupira, et finit par lâcher :

\- Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois. Mais je ne vous accorderai pas toujours ma clémence, alors la prochaine fois, soyez plus discret. Ou bien, abandonnez votre idée avant d'avoir pu la mettre en œuvre, je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout les deux.

Et il libéra le bras de Tony, qui s'empressa de prendre la fuite.

* * *

**Petit commentaire :** Hahaha, tu t'es fait avoir Tony. xD

* * *

(Écrit le 29 mars 2014. Amélioré le 09 avril 2014.)

* * *

**Prochain OS dimanche prochain. Bonne semaine ! =D**


	5. OS n5

**Réponses aux reviews de Maly B :**

_**1\. Oui, les cheveux, c'est précieux. ^^ Surtout ceux de Loki, ils sont tellement magnifiques que je suppose qu'il prend plaisir à les entretenir. xD**_

_**2\. Il fallait absolument que je case cette comparaison quelque part, j'étais tellement fière de l'avoir imaginée (juste pour embêter mon frère à la base, mais on a tellement rigolé que j'ai décidé de la glisser partout où je le pourrais, juste pour le fun ;P). xD**_

_**3\. La scène faisait tellement chou dans ma tête mais j'avais peur qu'il n'y aie que moi pour penser ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop chous, les deux heureux papas, j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de faire "ooooooh" dans ma tête à chaque fois que j'y repense. =D**_

_**4\. Tony est Tony, on peut rien y faire. xD Je te remercie, nouvelle (et unique) followeuse, c'est vraiment super sympa tout ce que tu m'as écrit dans tes reviews. * cœur ***_

* * *

**Titre :** _You're the other half of me – The half I'll always need_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable

**Genres :** Romance / Humor

**Personnages :** Tony Stark &amp; Loki (FROSTIRON!)

**Résumé :** Recueil d'OS. FROSTIRON. - Et si on s'intéressait un peu à la vie quotidienne de Tony et de Loki ?

* * *

**~ 5. _Une voix magique_ ~**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Loki. Tony entra en trombe dans la pièce, et fixa son amant avec une surprise non feinte.

\- Je rêve, ou je viens juste de t'entendre chanter ? lança l'Iron Man.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi cela te dérange ? répondit sèchement le Dieu des Mensonges.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis la rouvrit, prêt à dire quelque chose, avant d'abandonner l'idée et de la re-refermer.

\- Arrête cette stupide imitation du poisson, on dirait que ton cerveau a grillé. Réponds à ma question.

\- Non, non, c'est pas que c'est dérangeant... commença Tony. C'est juste... que j'ai pas l'habitude que tu chantes, c'est tout. Et c'est loin d'être dérangeant, faudrait t'entendre, t'as une superbe voix !

\- Je ne savais pas que Tony Stark était capable de faire des compliments à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, se moqua l'Asgardien.

\- Ah ah, c'est hilarant, tu devrais vraiment te lancer dans l'écriture d'un one-man show comique, ironisa le Midgardien, soudainement vexé.

\- Superbe voix... c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda alors Loki, à la fois pour changer de sujet mais aussi par curiosité.

\- En fait, je penserais plutôt à _voix magique et orgasmique_, si tu veux savoir.

Loki s'approcha de Tony, une lueur séductrice dans le regard.

\- Si ma voix te met déjà dans tout tes états, imaginons si je commence à te toucher, fit-il avec plein de sous-entendus.

\- Et si nous vérifiions cela ? souffla Tony, déjà bien excité.

\- Hum... C'est quand tu veux...

\- Alors maintenant...

* * *

**Petit commentaire :** Hé non, pas de lemon, vous l'avez dans le * BIIIP * là, hein ? xD Bon, ce sera peut-être le cas lors du prochain OS, alors préparez-vous (psychologiquement surtout, car ça risque de pas être joli joli étant donné que j'en ai lu beaucoup mais sans jamais en écrire aucun ^^).

* * *

(Écrit le 29 mars 2014.)

* * *

**Prochain OS... demain en fait. J'ai tellement hâte de le publier que je l'ai avancé d'une semaine. xD**

**Hum... Après l'OS de demain, le recueil sera temporairement en pause parce que je n'ai pas encore le n°7 dans mon stock, pas eu le temps de l'écrire. * oops ***


	6. OS n6

**Encore une réponse à la nouvelle review de Maly B : _Je suis à la bourre, mais merci et joyeuses Pâques à toi aussi. =D J'adore frustrer les gens, d'ailleurs tu seras encore plus frustrée quand tu auras fini de lire l'OS qui suit. * sourire de sadique * On s'imaginerait toutes que Loki a une superbe voix quand il chante, il faudrait qu'ils fassent un Marvel musical pour confirmer notre théorie. ;P_**

**Et j'en profite pour demander aux autres possibles lecteurs de laisser une review, ne serait-ce que pour dire « Ouah, c'était trop cool je veux la suiteuuh ! » ou bien « C'est nul, franchement » (m'enfin un truc du genre quoi ^^). Parce que là j'ai un peu l'impression de m'adresser au vide quand je poste. '...'**

**Troisième point avant de vous laisser à la lecture : /!\ WARNING : Cet OS comporte un petit lemon. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ne lisent pas. /!\**

* * *

**Titre :** _You're the other half of me – The half I'll always need_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable

**Genres :** Romance / Humor

**Personnages :** Tony Stark &amp; Loki (FROSTIRON!)

**Résumé :** Recueil d'OS. FROSTIRON. - Et si on s'intéressait un peu à la vie quotidienne de Tony et de Loki ?

* * *

**~ 6. _Tradition grecque_ ~**

Lorsque Tony rentra à la villa de Malibu ce soir-là, épuisé par l'énorme réunion du Conseil Administratif de Stark Industries qui avait duré presque toute la journée, il eut une surprise... plutôt agréable, il fallait l'avouer.

Loki était allongé en travers du canapé, et regardait la télé avec l'expression de son ennui mortel bien visible sur les traits fins de son visage.

En apparence, cela aurait pu être une situation tout à fait normale – si tant est que retrouver un dieu nordique affalé sur son canapé devant une sitcom était une situation normale.

Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout normal. Car Loki était nu comme un ver.

Sur sa peau pâle se dessinait des abdominaux fermes, ses jambes et ses bras étaient musclés... et Tony savait qu'il avait la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé.

Loki se tourna finalement vers le nouvel arrivant, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude extraordinaire fixant avec amusement son amant.

\- Dans la Grèce antique, les hommes avaient pour habitude de s'allonger nus sur le canapé du salon en rentrant chez eux le soir, commença l'Asgardien.

\- Quelle drôle de tradition... lâcha Tony, complètement hypnotisé par le spectacle que donnait un Loki si peu habillé.

\- J'espère qu'elle te plaît.

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, Loki commença à bouger lascivement sur le canapé, dévoilant sa virilité.

Tony ne put retenir un petit glapissement. Il s'approcha à grands pas de l'Asgardien, qui sut immédiatement qu'il avait gagné la partie, car l'ingénieur ne semblait plus pouvoir contrôler son désir.

Les deux amants se jetèrent presque dans les bras de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leurs langues avaient entamé un combat, et Loki se mit à déshabiller Tony aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le large canapé, doté de nombreux coussins moelleux, leurs mains caressant presque agressivement le corps de l'objet de leur désir. Les mains de Loki étaient légères, et sa peau vraiment douce sous les caresses impatientes de Tony.

Loki s'employait à laisser un beau suçon dans le cou de Tony, tandis que ce dernier passait ses doigts expérimentés sur le membre déjà dur de son amant. Les deux hommes gémirent à l'unisson.

C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Irrités d'être interrompus pendant leurs préliminaires, le dieu et l'humain grognèrent d'un mécontentement partagé.

\- _Monsieur Stark, messieurs Thor et Banner viennent d'arriver devant votre porte_, annonça la voix électronique de JARVIS. _Dois-je les faire entrer ou bien alors leur demander de repasser plus tard, lorsque vous aurez fini vos jeux avec monsieur Loki ?_

Un instant, Tony eut envie d'aller dire en face aux deux invités inattendus de se faire foutre, puis se rappela qu'il était complètement nu, de même que Loki.

\- Demande-leur de patienter deux minutes, Jarv', répondit plutôt l'ingénieur.

\- _Tout de suite monsieur_.

\- Va te rhabiller, ordonna-t-il ensuite à Loki.

À contrecœur, et en soupirant bruyamment afin de manifester son désaccord, l'Asgardien obéit. Tony voulait calmer l'irritation de son amant, alors il lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre où on s'est arrêtés dès que ces deux chieurs auront foutu le camp.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Loki. Oh oui, il était vraiment impatient que la soirée se termine...

* * *

**Petit commentaire :** Comment ça, vous voulez la suite, et sur le champ ? x) J'avais pas l'intention d'aller plus loin dans les détails, ça suffit déjà comme ça, bande de pervers. xD

C'est dangereux pour ma santé mentale, ce début de lemon. Genre, je _fangirlais_ toute seule dans ma chambre rien qu'en m'imaginant la scène, alors c'était encore pire quand je commençais à l'écrire. Je crois que certains de mes neurones n'ont pas supporté autant d'excitation, et ont court-circuité. ^^

Je dédicace cet OS à un de mes amis, car c'est lui qui m'a parlé de cette habitude des grecs antiques de se foutre à poil. Bon, en fait, je l'ai cru sur parole, parce que je suis une grande naïve, et donc je suis pas allée vérifier la véracité de ses propos sur Internet, donc si j'ai faux, c'est que lui aussi a faux, et donc j'irais lui tirer les oreilles à la rentrée, lol.

Peut-être un lemon plus détaillé et plus complet arrivera un jour dans ce recueil, ça déprendra de la capacité de mon cerveau à survivre à une telle scène. ;P

May the Force be with you... ah merde, ça c'est Star Wars, j'me suis gourée de série. * se pend *

* * *

(Écrit le 09 avril 2014.)

* * *

**Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé hier, le prochain OS n'est pas encore prêt, alors il paraîtra dans un délai indéterminé. Désolée. J'espère que vous ne finirez pas par lâcher la fic même si je ne le poste pas avant les grandes vacances (même si je suis quasiment sûre qu'il paraîtra bien avant ^^).**

**A bientôt ! =D**


	7. OS n7

**Titre :** _You're the other half of me – The half I'll always need_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable

**Genres :** Romance / Humor

**Personnages :** Tony Stark &amp; Loki (FROSTIRON!)

**Résumé :** Recueil d'OS. FROSTIRON. - Et si on s'intéressait un peu à la vie quotidienne de Tony et de Loki ?

* * *

**~ 7. _Atchoum !_ ~**

\- Atchoum ! éternua Tony, avant de tâtonner à côté de lui pour attraper un mouchoir.

Cette saleté de rhume lui pourrissait la vie depuis maintenant cinq jours. Il éternuait presque sans arrêt, toussait beaucoup, avait fait un peu de fièvre, et il était trop fatigué pour sortir de son lit. Ce dernier point l'embêtait particulièrement car sa maladie lui avait fait abandonner la construction d'une nouvelle armure, qui devrait pouvoir lui permettre de sortir dans l'espace sans mourir, et il aurait bien aimé la terminer assez vite.

Loki rentra dans la chambre de son petit ami en s'étirant comme un chat. Tony l'avait viré de son lit depuis le début de son rhume parce qu'il n'aimait pas dormir avec quelqu'un lorsqu'il était malade. Le dieu l'avait un peu mal pris, lui avait fait la tête les premiers temps, mais ils se reparlaient depuis la veille.

\- Bien dormi ? lança Loki en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Barze gue tu grois gue z'est fazile de dormir avègue le nez gonblètement bouché ? grogna Tony en guise de réponse.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus à l'article de la mort.

\- Bais ze zais bien ! Bouguois tu me dis za ?

\- Parce que c'est l'impression que tu donnes en étant affalé dans ton lit, avec une tête cadavérique et à te plaindre sans arrêt.

\- Ze zuis balade, z'est norbal gue z'aie une bauvaise bine, non ?

Loki soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, face à Tony.

\- Ze beux aboir un gâlin ? demanda ce dernier en tirant une tête de chien battu.

\- Hum... fit mine de réfléchir son petit ami. Oui, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Et il le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

(Écrit le 19 mai 2014. Amélioré le 21 mai 2014.)

* * *

**Petit commentaire de l'auteur :** Comme j'ai la crève, j'ai décidé de la refiler à Tony, histoire de pouvoir écrire un truc sympa pour vous divertir, vous mes très chers lecteurs. ;D

* * *

**C'est honteusement court, mais je m'en étais pas rendue compte en relisant le texte comme ça sur OpenOffice, désolée. O_o'**

**Pour me faire pardonner, le huitième sera mis en ligne samedi prochain, soit le 31 mai (on arrive déjà à la fin du mois de mai ? O_o' c'est dingue ce que le temps passe vite en ce moment). Bonne semaine ! =D**

**(Et allez visiter ma page Facebook « Isa'ralia Faradien's weird things » ou mon compte Twitter (arobase) IFaradien. Non, non, je ne me fais aucune pub ! ;D)**


	8. OS n8

**Titre :** _You're the other half of me – The half I'll always need_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** variable

**Genres :** Romance / Humor

**Personnages :** Tony Stark &amp; Loki (FROSTIRON!)

**Résumé :** Recueil d'OS. FROSTIRON. - Et si on s'intéressait un peu à la vie quotidienne de Tony et de Loki ?

* * *

**~ 8. _Une demande un peu particulière_ ~**

\- Loki, commença Tony, crispé.

\- Oui ? Je t'écoute, lui répondit l'intéressé, plutôt curieux de savoir ce que Tony avait à lui dire.

Les deux hommes dînaient en tête-à-tête sur la terrasse de la villa de Malibu. Tony avait choisi ce décor intime afin d'éviter de trop perdre ses moyens lors du moment fatidique. Il continua à parler, tentant de se détendre.

\- Cela fait maintenant bientôt trois ans que nous sommes ensemble, et plus d'une année que nous avons emménagé ici, à la villa.

Tony déglutit. Loki écoutait avec attention, commençant à se demander où le Midgardien voulait en venir.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on finirait ensemble, surtout après New York et l'invasion des Chitauris, et je pense que l'idée ne t'avait jamais traversé l'esprit non plus.

Loki acquiesça.

\- Mais depuis que l'on a appris à se connaître, tu as fait énormément d'efforts sur toi-même – et j'en faisais autant de mon côté – et tu as fini par effacer l'horreur de cette invasion de nos mémoires. C'est comme si tu étais devenu un autre homme. Et tu m'as également beaucoup changé, me rendant meilleur.

Loki fronça les sourcils, encore plus perdu qu'au début du discours de Tony. Il y avait beaucoup d'émotion dans les paroles de ce dernier, et le dieu la ressentait comme si c'était de lui qu'elle émanait.

\- Enfin bref, marmonna Stark.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se leva, chercha la boîte qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche, pour finalement mettre un genou à terre devant l'Asgardien, lui présentant la bague.

\- Loki, termina Tony sur un ton solennel, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La demande prit Loki de court. Il s'attendait vraiment à tout sauf à cela. Il fixa les yeux pleins d'espoir de son petit ami, et voir toute cette émotion dans son regard suffit à lui faire prendre une décision.

\- Oui, Anthony Stark, j'accepte de t'épouser.

Tony sauta sur ses pieds, au comble du bonheur, et prit Loki dans ses bras.

Les deux futurs mariés s'embrassèrent longuement, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, oubliant absolument tout le reste du monde.

* * *

(Écrit le 20 mai 2014. Amélioré le 21 mai 2014.)

* * *

**Petit commentaire de l'auteur :** Humpf... Il se pourrait que j'écrive sur la cérémonie de leur mariage, un de ces jours. ;P En attendant, j'espère que cela vous a donné autant d'émotion que ça le devrait. ;D

* * *

**En ce qui concerne le neuvième OS, mauvaise nouvelle : il n'est pas encore écrit. J'essaie de me trouver une idée et je m'y mets, promis ! ;D**

**A bientôt ! =D**


End file.
